Be My Everything
by Maizeandbluekid
Summary: For Phil Brooks, it was one chance. One chance to know for sure, and leave no doubt behind. He was finally ready to accept his feelings for her. He only hoped that the favor would be returned. Oneshot. Punklee. In celebration of Punk and AJ's engagement.


**Author's Note:**

Well, well, friends. Here we are. WrestleMania XXX is officially here. My God, who woulda thunk it? THIRTY YEARS of WrestleMania. What a historic achievement and a landmark accomplishment for the WWE. Here's to 30 more WrestleManias, and beyond.

Now, on to our favorite pairing. A part of me still thinks this is a dream. We obsessed over them on TV; we obsessed over them in fan works; we obsessed over their official eloping, and now this: they're getting fucking MARRIED. I now know how giddy and happy someone can be when their OTP actually makes it official. Holy shit, it's actually happening!

Alright, let me compose myself. Now, as for WrestleMania, I can't wait to see how it all goes down this year. I think it will be way more satisfying than last year's, that's for sure. Let's hope Daniel Bryan can close this Authority story for good, and at last have his moment in the sun as WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

And as for our girl AJ, I am very happy and glad that she finally has a chance to actually wrestle a match at WrestleMania now. Even if she doesn't retain her title, she will still be the longest reigning champ ever for at least quite a while, the longest total combined reign(s) ever, a great deal of selling merchandise that makes money for her and the WWE, which in turn keeps her on TV, and a kickass boyfriend at home, who's going to be her kickass fiancee.

Also, big thanks to Becky on Twitter, and one of my best pals in the world, Torrie, for helping me out with a couple of details on how to describe the ring. Your help was extremely valuable.

Now sit back, relax, and enjoy as I amateurishly try to re-imagine how Punk proposed to AJ, mixed in with my own goofy hypothetical fantasy plotting. Please also note that this fic does contain some coarse language, and rather provocatively intimacy. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Be My Everything**

* * *

_**Tampa, Florida**_

_**Thursday Afternoon, March 27, 2014**_

* * *

_"I don't think marriage is in the cards for me. I think people got married when their life expectancy was shorter. It made sense then. Now they live to be 100... But, who's to say? You never know. I would love to find a woman who will absolutely floor me, make me stop everything, intrigue me that much that everything stops. I'm not positive she exists."_

At the time that he said that, which was in a March 2012 interview with The Chicago Tribune, every single word of it was absolutely true, at least to CM Punk himself it was. Yet, in the two years and then some since, that quote had been challenged, changed and redefined by something else entirely, something that Punk could have thought would never be possible to ever attain. But with the way his priorities had changed in the past few months, both professionally and personally, that attainable goal was now in sight. All he had to do was reach out and hope fate would have good fortune for him.

That, as well as many other thoughts and emotions were running through Punk's head as he sat on the closed seat of the toilet in the bathroom, twisting and moving the small object around with his fingertips. This was it; do or die time. He had made sure to at least speak with his co-conspirator on all of this, and everything was now confirmed and ready to be set. He took in a deep breath before standing up and placing the object in his pocket, still waiting for the right moment; for the right time. He exited the bathroom and as he walked into the living room, he was hoping to himself, almost too optimistically, that this plan would go off well, and that he was not making a huge mistake.

Because after what he was about to do, nothing would ever be the same again.

His nervous anxiety went away briefly when he saw her, though. The mere sight of seeing her, being more comfortable and naturally content as she had ever been, made him feel at home as he went to the couch, even if the home was not his. In fact, it wasn't; he was in a lofty apartment, right smack dab in the sunny confines of Tampa, Florida. Very few reasons could ever lure Punk away from his native Chicago, and one of those reasons was resting comfortably on the other end of the couch, lounging around as she twiddled her thumbs away at an electronic device, the concentration strewn about greatly in her face. That was because AJ Lee was at work, smashing fiends and collecting spheres as she played the remastered Final Fantasy X, all from the comforts of her PlayStation Vita.

After Punk had gotten her the game for her PS3 for her birthday, AJ did some quick searching online and found out how it could also be played in conjunction with the Vita. As if AJ didn't have any more treasured reason to love her Sony device before - a past gift courtesy of her bestie Celeste - she had another reason to now. So, after some prodding, some pleading, and a few bouts of pouting as well (complete with the puppy dog eyes in effect), AJ was at last able to convince Punk for some additional post-birthday shopping at a nearby GameStop, getting the essential products she needed.

On this particular day, both Punk and AJ were in complete lackadaisical mode, lounging around while dressed in the right comfortable attire to enjoy the fine climate of the Sunshine State. Punk wore a plain t-shirt, and decked in black baggy shorts and sandals, while AJ donned a simple black tank top and multi-colored short shorts, opting to go barefoot in her already warm apartment.

His relaxation consisted of watching whatever good program was on television in the middle of the day, while hers was simply laying down on her side of the couch, her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles as she placed them comfortably on Punk's lap, causing him in turn to absentmindedly rub them from the calves down, a recurring thing she had begun to pick up on, and one she enjoyed immensely. Topping it off was the fact that she chose to wore her glasses on this day, giving her the prototypical appearance of the hot nerd next door. If you had asked Punk, he would tell you - probably with a hint of bias - that she was the hottest looking nerd next door any guy could ever ask for.

Another reason for this occurrence was that AJ had an off day, and after spending the previous week in Chicago, Punk willingly volunteered in returning the favor, and chose to spend some time with AJ at her place for a change, all while leading up to one of the biggest moments in the young 27 year old New Jersey native's life: getting a chance to perform at WrestleMania. Sure, AJ already had two 'Mania appearances under her belt, but they were both as being valets for whatever on-screen boyfriend she was hooked up with at the time. This year, things would be different.

Now, not only was AJ being given the chance to accomplish another childhood goal of hers and actually have her official first match at the Grandest Stage of them All, it came attached with another first, as AJ was set to compete in the first ever Divas Championship match in WrestleMania history, defending the title in what was called the "Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational", against the entire Divas roster, including her own bodyguard, Tamina.

Some might have seen this as the swarmy heel at last getting her comeuppance after multiple months of turning back challenger after challenger and spurning the title hopes and dreams and others time and time again; while others thought it was a little bit unfair for one person to put their title on the line against thirteen other people to a one fall finish, and not even have to be involved in the decision of the match to lose her Championship.

But AJ wasn't bothered by that. She was simply happy and glad that the WWE was trying to find a way to get as many people on the card for this year as possible, including the Divas. Plus, it was a nice change seeing the female title in the company being defended for once at a WrestleMania, and not being wasted in a pointless celebrity match. Another thing that didn't bother AJ was the possibility that her record-breaking title reign could at last be coming to an end, and as she sat mere days away from the show, there was no clear indicator being given to her as to who would walk out of New Orleans with the Pink and Silver Butterfly belt.

But for AJ none of that mattered now, as she simply wanted to enjoy this relaxing time and opportunity with her boyfriend... as long as she could take care of this game first, namely the pesky chocobo eater that was giving her fits. After hearing her puff out another annoyed groan, Punk was able to quickly and correctly guess the reason for it all on his own.

"Chocobo Eater working you over, again?" he knowingly queried with a small smirk.

"Yes, and it's annoying as shit," came her tart response as her brows knitted together in frustration. Punk had to stop himself from chuckling at AJ's saucy choice of words that instant; cursing was not quite her thing, but she could let loose with a few swear words when properly agitated. It was safe to say that at this moment, she was properly agitated.

"Why do you think you're having problems with him?" he asked, this time with more sincerity than playful egging on.

"Well, I think it's on account of me not using my sphere grid enough; God, I'm so stupid!" AJ punctuated the mini-self deprecating rant by giving her own forehead a smack of her palm, eliciting another smile from Punk as he observed how over the top his girlfriend was being at the moment. "But hey," AJ quickly offered in return, "At least I've been able to emotionally repress how unsettling it was whenever I saw one of theses meanies pick on a defenseless chocobo."

"Is that right?" Punk asked with a surprised chuckle.

"Yup," she confirmed. "I have a soft spot for animals of any kind, even video games. I probably cried like 5 times whenever I saw a chocobo get eaten." After admitting that somewhat embarrassing moment, AJ shyly hid her face behind her Vita screen as much as she could, giving off a series of giggles at the same time. If Punk could find a way, he would have kept AJ laughing all the time. Not only was it a wonderful and infectious sound to listen to, but it signified that AJ was happy, and having AJ happy was one thing Punk would always appreciate to have.

But AJ couldn't stay laughing forever, and since they were on the subject of talking about the particular game she was playing, she now felt the need to let off some frustrated opinions.

"I'm glad I have this now, because I'm scared of how they'll one day might want to adapt those two _things_ into game form. Just thinking about that now makes me madder than Nacho after not getting fed."

"I think I know what you're referring to," Punk stated with a confident grin. Punk had been made fully aware by AJ of the amount of dislike, disgust, and just flat out hatred that she had for the two projects that Square Enix had made for the Final Fantasy X universe that took place after X-2's _Last Mission_ had completed: a novel, _Final Fantasy 2.5 - Price of Eternity_ and an audio drama, _Final Fantasy X: Will_. After being curiously intrigued by those two titles, AJ decided to look up the back story and synopsis for them online. What she found left her confused, as well as a bit angry.

"It's... it's blasphemy, is what it is," AJ expressed with incredulous disdain, and Punk could sense that she was about to drop another Pipebombshell, this time of a different variety. "So you mean to tell me after all this time and struggle and journey and whatever else Yuna has to go through to get back Tidus, he dies _AGAIN_, gets brought back _AGAIN_, the group splits up from each other, and now even the possibility of bringing back Sin?! Oh, and to top it all off, Tidus and Yuna break up. Terrific. You know what? I'd like to retract my previous statement. It's not blasphemy; it's fucking bullshit!"

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho! Hold on a sec, babe!" Punk exclaimed as he tried now to intervene and cool AJ down, signaling with his hands the timeout motion. "You're gonna raise your blood pressure and heart rate doing that. You know I don't want that to happen to my Crazy Chick."

"Oh, please; _you_ of all people shouldn't be saying that," AJ told him. "What about all those other times you decided to be Mr. Cranky and take it out on any poor unsuspecting stagehand whenever you wear near Gorilla?"

"Those were different," Punk explained calmly as some sort of cop out.

"They were _so not_ different," AJ countered. "What, I can't be only person around here to cut a promo on some silly thing happening in the house whenever I feel agitated?" she questioned with a smirk of her own.

With a defeated sigh and oblivious rolling of his eyes, Punk shook his head, purely out of amusement, at how wittily and willingly stubborn AJ was being. But in a way, it was a testament to how sometimes she was able to balance him out so well, and vice versa, and he was extremely grateful for that.

"OK, then. We'll just agree to disagree. Truce?" he offered, putting his hand out in the open.

"Done," came the reply from AJ as she sat up slightly to take the hand and shake, before reverting back to her original comfortable position on the couch. After a couple of more minutes of silence, Punk turned his attention back to AJ, letting her know that he wanted something real quickly.

"Hey, my lips have felt a little lonely today. Give me a kiss," he stated as she looked away from her Vita again to respond to him.

"Really? That's how you want to get a smooch from me?" she retorted with an vicariously raised in somewhat astonishment. "That's not quite the polite way to ask, sweetie."

"Oh, but you misunderstood me," Punk volleyed back. "I wasn't _asking_. I was _telling_ you to give me a kiss. You can even say it was sort of a demand," he admitted selflessly, almost with a touch of arrogance, it seemed.

"And you're an idiot if you think that's how you're going to get one out of me today talking like that." AJ wasn't going to give in that easily. She would have to make Punk earn this one. With a mocking tone and pompous cockiness, she baited him with, "So what happens if I don't comply, oh Sir Punk?"

For Punk, his trump card was much more simple, yet way more effective. Getting AJ's attention with a purposeful cough, she was able to catch him glare at her with an iron stare, not saying a word as he trailed a single finger down her leg, dipping down below her ankle before stopping right at the bottom of her heel, threatening to drag that digit right up her sole. AJ gulped as her eyes expanded, knowing full well what kind of problem that could cause. So, almost out of desperation, AJ quickly conceded as she spoke rather quickly, "OK, alright. I'm game. Now, come here; give me some sugar, baby."

Punk, satisfied with himself at how he was able to coerce this small victory, smirked smugly as he replied, "Don't mind if I do." Once that was said, both AJ and Punk more than obliged in locking their lips together, capturing each other's mouths in an impactful and endearing kiss. Tongues clashed, mouths moved, and sounds were made that spoke volumes of intimacy, whether it be quiet moans or loud groans.

As the result of all this passionate contact, Punk began to feel the bulge in his shorts grow and enlarge, his urges becoming more primate, his need for her body at an absolute fever pitch. Likewise, AJ felt pressure building in her own private area, becoming moist all over what was going on between her and Punk. Whether it was a slight rough tug at the lip after an extra kiss, or brief nibbling on each other's ears and neck, their desire for each other became almost overbearing.

When it seemed like things were about to burst, both figuratively _and_ literally, AJ's iPhone rang. Making a noise that was clearly one of irritation, AJ almost hesitantly got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen area, looking to grab her phone. For AJ, it seemed to be a possible perfect moment ruined; for Punk, it was the utmost perfect timing, giving him a chance to compose himself, and also to prepare. He planned on this happening, and so far, things were working along right to it.

First came part one. AJ sat back down on the couch, a concentrated look on her face as she stared intently at her phone screen. "What is it?" he asked coyly, playing along. "It's weird," she replied. I just got a text right now, but here's the thing: it's from _your_ phone, and you said you left it in Chicago, right?"

"Yep," came his lying response. In all actuality, Punk had lent his phone to Erica, AJ's sister, sending it to her via express mail right before he planned his flight to come down to Tampa. This was all part of the plan; Erica would send a cryptic text, and once AJ asked about it, that's when Punk would go on the prowl. "What does it say?" he asked her.

AJ adjusted her glasses before reading the message out loud: _"Do you know what it's like to miss New Orleans?"_

"New Orleans, huh?"

"Yeah, what the hell's this supposed to be about New Orleans?"

"Well, think about it: what's gonna be going down in New Orleans in a few days?" It took a few seconds, but AJ was able to pick up on the hint. Even so, she was still a bit in the dark of what was going on.

"Okay... so it's about WrestleMania, then. Seriously, what's up with this? You're here, yet somehow someone is using your phone to text me weird messages. Spill it, Brooks, cause I do not have the time to be creeped out."

Taking a moment to let out a breath he didn't know he had, Punk gazed into AJ's eyes before letting her know what was up. "Welp, here's the thing: That's no faulty glitch or weird hacker; that's your sister texting you."

"Wait, Erica has your phone? How did she..."

"I sent it to her last week, and I wanted her to use it as all part of this thing I'm about to do." AJ was still unclear as to what he was talking about, but that was about to resolved rather quickly.

"So... is Erica going to New Orleans with me?"

"Yep. And so am I."

Gasping with great surprise, AJ felt a combination of joy, yet worry. "But baby, I don't know if that's a good idea. Given everything that's still going on with you and the company, not to mention any kind of bad feelings or resentment that everyone else might be feeling."

"Ah, who fucking cares?" came his blunt reply. "I'm not there to kiss anyone's ass, cry shameful tears or beg back for a job that I didn't want anymore. What I am here for is to see one of my favorite people in the world have her first WrestleMania match."

At that announcement, AJ felt her heart beginning to beat rapidly, her sweat now starting to percolate on her body, and everything in her head was almost spinning. "Oh, honey... really? You'd do this for me? I... I don't know what to say."

"It's a big moment for you; and I want to make sure that you get as much support as possible."

"Oh, wow... thanks, baby." AJ sighed out in amazement. "You really didn't have to do this for me."

"No, but I _wanted_ to," Punk countered. "You're the Best Diva in the World, and you deserve to have this day. I just want to make sure you won't cherish it alone."

Before he could continue on any further, AJ's phone chimed off yet again, letting her know of another notification that needed to be read. Again paying full attention to her device, she was not expecting what happened next. The next simply read as followed...

_**Be my Miss Elizabeth...?**_

What could that have possibly meant? Sure, AJ had the late legendary valet as one of her early idols, but what did that have to do with now? As soon as she thought that, she turned her head back to the front, looking to see Punk. There was just one problem: she didn't see him there. At least, not visually, anyway. It took a nanosecond, but upon looking down upon the grown, there he was, kneeling at her feet.

Wait a second... kneeling? What was Punk doing _kneeling_? _"He isn't gonna do it... is he? No... it couldn't be..."_ she thought inwardly to herself.

But alas, it was to be true. As he was kneeling down, Punk was holding out a small singular object in his tight pinched grasp, showcasing it in full display for AJ to see. What she saw immediately began to make her eyes well with tears, and cover her mouth in total shock.

That's because what Punk was holding up... was nothing more than a ring. And not just any other ring; this ring had a band whose color was a mix between both silver and copper. The holding place in the middle seemed to be circular in design. And the grand piece in the middle: a Two Tier Pear Shaped Diamond, placed prominently in the center.

AJ couldn't believe it. As the sheer reality of the moment began to fully reveal itself, she covered her mouth with her hand, much similar to the way she did when she got her first official merchandise t-shirt. This time, the tears being shed here were for a different reason, yet also for a positive experience all the same.

After giving her a chance to slightly compose herself as much as she possibly could, Punk began to speak.

"April," he started softly. "I once thought that maybe, I would never quite find the woman that would be truly right for me. There were plenty of times that I thought for sure I had the one, but it just turned out to be smoke and mirrors. I used to think that as much as I tried and as much as I had hoped, I would never quite be able to truly settle down, for whatever reason it might have been. But now, seeing you, meeting you, being with you, it's made me realize that a great woman could exist for anybody in this work, even for a jerk like me."

As Punk was talking, AJ let the tears spill from her eyes freely and flowingly, her face having broken out into an ecstatic grin, and the only sounds she was making were from the occasional sniffles. Punk continued speaking.

"And lately, in this past few months, after having to deal with and put up with so much bullshit and drama, the mere fact that this has brought together even more and has only done nothing but strengthen our bond. And now I know what I want for me. I love you, AJ, and I want you to do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"Oh, my God..."

"AJ, will you be my Miss Elizabeth? Will you..." Punk stopped himself for once, as he actually felt the emotion starting to overcome him as well. Once he was ready, he kept right on. Now, he was ready to ask the biggest and most important question of his life.

"April Jeanette Mendez... will you marry me?"

Her face streaked with tears and her eyes beginning to feel puffy and red, AJ only had one word to say.

"Yes."

It was low; it came through the barren of a voice that was about to break, too filled up with emotion to even speak. But it wasn't the only utterance.

"Yes." She did it again.

"Yes." And again. And again. And again once more. If Punk was going to bring wrestling analogies into this and throw in Macho Man and Miss Elizabeth, then AJ felt it would only be natural to counter with one of her own, finding the perfect response to Punk's question.

After a final shouting of her answer, Punk stood up from his place on the ground, only to be met by the force of his body nearly being pulled back down, courtesy of a 110-pound spider-monkey jumping into his embrace, gripping him closely to her, with her stubbed legs clamped down around his waist.

As Punk celebrated, he spun AJ, who still held on tightly to him, in an almost never ending circle, showcasing his excitement to the now life-changing acceptance. For AJ, all she could do was a combination of uplifting laughter and emotional sobbing, both bounded together by one common thread: pure joy. Finally, Punk stopped, giving AJ a chance to catch herself and finally take in the moment. She merely said only one sentence:

"Yes, Phillip Jack Brooks. I _will_ marry you."

With his face now broken out into a giant grin of it's own, Punk laughed along gleefully with his now-fiancée, fully taking and experiencing the moment as a whole.

"So, how would you like to move to the Windy City with me?" Seeing as how things concerning living arrangements were going to be different from now on, AJ more than readily accepted his request, more than willing to move in with Punk.

Before breaking from their embrace, Punk began to laugh out loud once more, prompting AJ to ask for the reason why.

"Remember back on NXT, when you did the challenge that you had to cut a promo?"

"Yeah?"

"I was there on commentary that night."

The realization now dawning on her, AJ again displayed a broad smile, this time at remembering at how one of their accidental early moments together was spawned. It almost seemed that fate had played a strong hand in bringing these two human beings together.

"Looks like I found my natural dynamite after all," Punk remarked wryly.

AJ could only respond as best as she could: "You're damn right, Punk. It took you over two years, but now you're finally ready to say 'yes'."

After that, Phil and April once again captured each other's lips in yet another enchanting kiss, officially "sealing the deal" on their engagement, their new journey to begin simultaneously, and the first step of quite possibly beginning the rest of their lives the only way they could ever enjoy it: together, and with each other.

* * *

**Fav, review, and enjoy WrestleMania, folks. I'll catch ya next time.**

**#PunkleeNation**

**#PunkleeForever**

**#Punklee4REAL**


End file.
